


Safe

by Kumaso



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumaso/pseuds/Kumaso
Summary: Tenko is thinking about her life, this boy saved her, and now he's asking to paint her nails without a care in the world.





	Safe

It was surreal. 

6 years ago she was drowning in the pain of her stomach being stabbed, her vision blurring, everything was numb in the word, the pain stopped and she was in bliss, though she felt it, someone was holding her hand, and she was awake.

Her eyes were still blurry, her hair still feel like a waterfall down her chest. She sat up feeling like her body was made of rocks as a sharp pain in her abdomen rocked her sense of gravity as she fell back onto the bed before feeling like air and falling asleep again.

She was sitting on a bench in a hallway of one of the largest mafia headquarters in the world. The injury on her arm being tended to and bandaged, her gaze unfocused as it shifted across the hallway to people passing through, many looking uniform, and menacing. 

Though she wasn't afraid, on the contrary she felt enlightened, she felt happy that these people were her family.

Suddenly it was dark again, she opened her eyes to herself in the same bed, her stomach stung but she could still sit up, she felt safe, but still weary. Where was she? Who helped her? 

That's when her least favourite type of person came in. She hated boys, they were gross and all they did was hurt girls! What good are they for? Tenko didn't know and she wasn't in the position to move as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Do you remember who you are?" Was his only question, it weighed something heavy, but she knew she could lift it.

"Yes," She tried pushing herself more to sit up and look at the person in the eyes "My name is Tenko Chabashira. I am a master at Aikido, and I created my own branch of it."

"Your memory checks out fine. Do you remember how you ended up here?" The nasty boy asked another question, this time is wasn't as heavy

"I can't remember! But now you answer my question!" She crossed her arms before taking a deep breath "Where am I?"

"You are in the Kuzuryuu Mafia headquarters, you were stabbed in an alleyway by the side of our building so we treated your injury." 

His story checked out and she felt safe knowing she was okay, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure a nasty, gross boy took her in, but she felt happy still, she didn't know why but it was enough for her to know that she was.

Her eyes opened. Light poured in through the window at the end of the hall, she looked the person treating her arm, the boy. To think she fell in love with someone so feminine in the fave yet still wonderful even if he's a boy, even if he is Rantarou Amami. He was her lover, and nothing could change that.

"Later I could paint your nails?" The question was simple, but it felt so nice to hear. He cared for her, he liked being around her.

"I'd love to!" Was Tenko Chabashiras reply.

Still, she felt herself strengthen as she stood up from the bed with the help of the boy. 

"What's your name you boy?" Her question was simple, and it felt edged with a sword 

"My name is Rantarou Amami, it's nice to meet you." His voice was nice, and his face looked extremely feminine, why is it that she liked his face? It was just some face! Who cares? She did apparently. 

"What colours do you want?"

"What about pink and green?" Amami laughed at her reply, she chose the same thing every time and it baffled him. 

"Why do you choose the same thing every time?" Amami questioned as he took her hand gently and began applying the base coat, being careful of the bandages recently rolled on her arm. 

"Because then it's easier for you to remember!" Her voice was like a bell and music to his ears.

"Thank you."


End file.
